


Desire of the Marmora

by RegularGhostly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), keith hallucinates lance fucking him with the marmora trial suit, keith has a fixation with Lances voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularGhostly/pseuds/RegularGhostly
Summary: Keith has been with the blades long enough to actually miss Lance. Miss the way he talks, the way he laughs, miss his presence. Thankfully he's wearing the marmora trials suit and it provides him with exacty what he needs.





	Desire of the Marmora

 Keith lay in his bed at the marmora base, mind reeling and buzzing with the same repeating thoughts that always kept him from sleeping. He missed the team, he worried about them. He thought about Shiro, Pidge, Hunk...and Lance. It was hard for him to admit at first but the thing he found himself missing the most was his rival - though he never really thought of them that way. Keith missed the sound of Lance’s voice; the way he boasted, laughed, teased, flirted, and especially the way Lance sounded when he was in battle. So fierce and commanding, so in control. As Keith let himself replay the sound of Lance shouting orders, his mind began to betray him. 

_‘Hunk, to the left! Pidge, focus that fighter!’_ And then later when they were alone, _‘Keith, on your knees.’_ Lance's voice slowly went from strong and leader-like, to deep and smooth and dominating in his imagination. Keith always felt a warmth spread into his stomach when Lance took charge, either in his lion or on the battlefield. His mind had betrayed him, keeping him up many nights and forcing him to get off to the imaginary commands Lance might give him in the bedroom.

_ ‘On the bed, head to the pillow baby.’  _ He might say.  _ ‘Beg for me kitten, tell me how much you want my cock.’  _

 Keith was soon rubbing his palm over the crotch of his marmora suit. Well, it wasn’t his suit, it was the one he wore for the trials. Apparently the other blades couldn’t believe Keith was so small and tailored his suit too big.

   _Lance…”_ He whined quietly and then shot his eyes open, realizing what he was doing. He yanked his hand away from the growing bulge in his suit and mentally berated himself. _Not again, control yourself._ He was determined not to disrespect his friend again by touching himself to the thought of him, and rolled over to go to bed. 

 His still stiff member throbbed underneath his suit, demanding attention. His mind worked with it in unison against him by providing even more explicit and self-indulgent fantasies of Lance.  _ ‘Open up for me baby.’ Maybe Lance would take Keith’s chin in his fingers and whisper against his neck. ‘I know you want to...you need it.’ _

 Fantasy Lance was right, Keith had been stressed and tired and so busy lately that he hasn’t cum in five days. For a teenage, half-Galra boy that was like two weeks. Still, he had some self control and kept his hands tucked underneath his pillow. Only because he was so exhausted did he finally begin to fall asleep, slowly drifting off despite the nagging his frustrated dick. 

 “Keith…” He was half asleep when he heard a familiar voice whisper his name and slowly opened his eyes. The room was dark and quiet, but the figure at the end of his bed was clear to his Galra enhanced eyes. Sitting there was the silhouette of Lance, and as the shadow crawled closer he continued to whisper smooth and dark. “Come on...you don’t have to control yourself.”  

 “Lance? W-what the hell are you-“ Confused and suspicious, Keith stuttered out his question as he was preyed upon.

 “You want me right Keith? You want me to touch you?” Purred Lance, interrupting Keith and crawling over him. Soon Lance was completely clear in the darkness. His blue eyes were like an ocean in a storm, lust and authority swirling through the waters and crashing hungrily at the sand to swallow it in. He sat at the end of Keith’s feet - which where now tucked up into him under the blanket - and looked into his eyes. “I know you’re hard Keith, I know you were thinking about me.”  

 Keith’s cock swole even more as Lance read him so easily. Though he still didn’t understand how Lance was here or why he was acting this way, his throbbing cock couldn’t care less. He had been missing Lance, needing relief, and Lance was here to provide both. He gave in easily

 Shyly and submissively, Keith nodded his head and Lance grinned almost evilly, making Keith feel hot. “So…” Lance nodded to Keith’s lap, _“Why don’t you show me how much you want me?”_

 Keith’s heart jumped into his throat, alongside his stomach. His cock strained harder against the skin-tight fabric. God, Lance could say anything and in that voice Keith would obey. Gingerly, Keith pulled the blanket down past his lap and revealed his clothed erection to Lance, who bit his lip as he admired it. It twitched and bobbed under Lance’s eye, apparently enjoying the attention. Keith was no better, practically squirming as he felt Lances eyes burning into his skin, seeing everything. Why was this happening and why was he so okay with it?

 “You really wanted me didn’t you?.” Lance leaned closer and whispered frustratingly close to Keith’s lips without actually touching them. _“Show me how you touch yourself.”_

 Keith mewled at Lances order, sinking deeper into his lust as this went on. How Lance knew exactly what Keith wanted to hear was a mystery but again, his pleading cock cared about nothing more than getting some friction. And Lance had just ordered it himself in _that_ _voice._ Eager to please him, Keith unzipped the front of his suit down to the crotch - revealing his pale and toned stomach - and reached inside for his dick. He hissed at the contact, his hand stilled gloved by the suit created and interesting sensation against his cock.

  _“Haah...”_ Keith was embarrassed that a simple touch from his own hand made him gasp, but this only seemed to further entertain Lance and he continued to stare hungrily. _What is he waiting for?_ Keith thought.

 Lance was clearly growing more eager, pushing Keith to feed his desires. “Stroke yourself Keith. I know you look so good pleasuring yourself.” He commanded. _Know? How does Lance know?_ Keith wondered. The idea of Lance maybe catching him touching himself and liking it… It made Keith hot. The fact that he could have been putting on a show for Lance the whole time and not even know it.

  _“That’s it kitten. Stroke your cock to me.”_ Purred Lance. Keith opened his screwed-shut eyes to catch Lance stripping. First came off the jacket, then t-shirt - and God, Lance has really toned out since the beginning of all this. His torso was lean and muscled, a slight V shape leading into the waistband of his jeans, pointing out exactly what it was Keith wanted right now. He stroked himself as he watched Lance continue to undress, pulling off his jeans and shoes and soon he was in his boxers. God he was gorgeous.

 “Lance…” Mumbled Keith, not even truly knowing his own intentions. He wanted something, he wanted more, he wanted to continue to please Lance but he didn’t know how.

 His pace grew faster as Lance continued to praise him, “You look gorgeous kitten...so hot for me. I’ve been thinking about this for a long time…” Lances words burned into his gut, swelled his cock and made him whine throatily. 

 “ _Ah!_ Lance..!” He whimpered and pumped his fist even quicker over his beading dick. Already he felt himself getting closer, he was going to be able to cum just by jerking off with Lance watching him. His stomach twisted with heat, his muscles tensed and he stretched his hips up into his fist as he got closer to the edge. “ _Lance!_ I-I’m close!” He exclaimed, panting.

 Suddenly, Keith felt a hand over his wrist and all stimulation stopped as it was yanked away from his crying cock. “Wha-!?”

 “Uh-uh kitten. That was fun, but I’m gonna be the one to make you cum.” A determined and sinful look painted across Lance’s face, eyeing Keith as he held his wrist. Keith twisted his hips into the air, body begging for just _a bit more_ stimulation to give him that release. He even felt that if Lance kept talking to him like that he could shoot.

 “Please...Please L-Lance…” Whined Keith, hair fluffy and wild against the pillow.

 “Please what, Red?” Lance teased, hand still wrapped around Keith’s wrist and pining it to the mattress.

“Please Lance... _ Please fuck me!”  _ Finally Keith moaned out what he’d wanted for a long time. He wanted Lance’s cock buried in his ass, making him scream and shake and beg and cum. He wanted to feel himself being dominated from behind, grip the sheets as he’s pounded into. He wanted Lance’s hands to dig bruises into his hips that would make him blush when he saw them the next day...he wanted Lance to fuck him hard and real. To make him feel alive.

 Without saying a word, Lance smirked and ordered Keith to get face down on the bed. When Keith obeyed, he leaned down into Keith’s ear and whispered, “You’re gonna wish you’d never left.”

 “ _Laaaaance…”_ Keith whined in response as Lance’s words got him feeling even more submissive.

 Lance wrapped his arm around Keith’s front and pressed two fingers to his lips. _“Suck.”_ He commanded, and Keith eagerly obliged. He wrapped his tongue around Lance’s fingers, sliding it between them and sucking them like it could be his cock. He moaned through the gag of digits when he felt Lance fuck his tongue with his fingers, wiggling them over his tongue and sliding them into his throat. _“I’d love to use that mouth later.”_ He purred, making Keith mewl and nod in agreement. Lance could fuck his mouth anytime he wanted if it was anything close to this.

 To Keith’s immediate disappointment, Lance pulled his fingers from Keith’s lips. Keith whined, until he felt Lances wet fingers at his entrance. They teasingly pushed just barely inside the rim before pulling back out. In need of more Keith tried pushing his hips backwards onto Lances fingers, to receive a hard smack across his ass that made him yelp.

  _“AAH! p-please Lance!”_ He cried reflexively. 

 Finally, Lance pushed the two full digits inside and spread his fingers. _“Mmmm yeah!”_ Moaned Keith as he pushed back again. This time Lance let him, he grabbed his ass in his hand and manhandled it, squeezing and spanking it until it turned light pink.

 “So tight, Kitten. You’re going to feel amazing around my cock.” Lance began sliding his fingers in and out of Keith, crooking and spreading them to get him ready. Keith moaned and whined the entire time, assuring Lance he was ready enough and pressing back into Lance’s hand. The five days of celibacy was already unbearable, and Lance’s added teasing was melting his mind.

  _“Please please Lance...just fuck me!”_ He begged again. 

 Always the tease, Lance chuckled sinisterly and pressed his dick up against Keith’s entrance. “You ready for my cock, Red?”

 Losing grip on any shred of patience he may have had, Keith exclaimed _“DO IT ALREADY!”_

 Lance leaned over Keith’s back and worked his mouth on his neck, while slowly pushing his hips forward and entering Keith. Biting and sucking Keith’s ear and shoulder inflamed his moans. 

  _“AAH! Lance, Yes! Mmmmm…”_ Keith moaned and pushed his hips back until he felt Lances skin against his. Finally, he had Lance inside of him. He was thick and warm, the head of his cock already pressing against that special spot inside him. Beginning to slowly pull out, Lance kissed and bit his way down Keith’s back until he was upright again. 

 “You’re squeezing my cock baby, you wanted this so bad didn’t you?” Keith screamed out as Lance punctuated his sentence with the first hard thrust, hitting his prostate and completely bottoming out inside him.

  _“AAHN!_ L-Lance!” He shouted as he was pushed forward into the pillow. It was so fucking good, to finally be fucked hard and rough by Lance. So many times Keith had touched himself to this exact fantasy; bent over on the bed with Lance behind him, pounding the life out of him, making him scream and moan and beg. Their pleasured groans and panting mixed together in the sticky, sex-filled air, making Keith’s bedroom sound like a whorehouse. Lance’s dick inside of him almost overwhelmed Keith with pleasure, eyes screwed shut the entire time and moaning shamelessly for more, harder, rougher. Every word Lance said made his dick twitch and beg to be touched. 

 As if reading Keith’s mind, Lance reached around his front and wrapped his hand around Keith’s swollen, red cock. _“HAAH! Yeah!”_ Keith bucked his hips into Lance’s warm hand, meeting his strokes and moaning constantly in pleasure. “Ah! Mmmm Lance! Yes _yes!_ ” 

 Lance continued his punishing pace, keeping up the praises and dominating attitude the entire time, until Keith felt the heat swelling in his stomach again, his muscles tensing, and his mind going blank. _“I’m gonna...LANCE!”_ Eyes still tightly shut, he announced he was near the edge.

 “Yeah kitten, let me hear you cum. I’m close too.” Lance replied, voice more steady and controlled. Though the breathiness of it betrayed him. He continued pumping Keith’s ass and stroking his cock, until Keith’s moans flew out of his mouth louder and quicker than before.

  _“AH! AH! AH! OH FUCK LANCE!”_ White hot streams of cum shot out onto the bed below Keith as he came like he never had before. Shaking and still whimpering, he rode out his orgasm on Lances dick until Lance pulled out. He felt the hot wet signature of cum on his back, along with Lance’s gorgeous groaning of Keith’s name. 

 Keith’s legs gave out as soon as Lance let go of his hips, and he fell on his side. He panted and shook, eyes still closed and too heavy with exhaustion to open. “Lance…” He mumbled and reached to the side of his bed where he expected Lance to be.

 The bed was empty, and Keith’s hand landed on the cold sheets. He finally opened his eyes and looked to the blankets next to him. “...Lance?” He was gone. Or, he was never really here. Keith looked down at himself and confirmed the unzipped front of the suit where his spent, wet dick hung out. He definitely just came, the evidence was on his sheets.  “What did…”

 Suddenly, Keith remembered what Shiro had told him about the marmora trials, when he was explaining Keith’s hallucination to him. _‘The suit has the ability to create a virtual mindscape, reflecting its wearers greatest hopes and fears.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is an idea my girlfriend gave me and even though it was a gift to her she wanted me to post it so! Here it is! thank her for this! If you liked it and want to encourage more don't forgt to leave a kudos and a nice comment, thanks for reading!


End file.
